


nothing on my mind but you

by zyximb



Series: ❄ winter collection 2018 ❄ [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Comedy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Neighbors, Winter, bbh is such a lil weirdo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: In which Baekhyun's heater is broken so he goes to his neighbor, Sehun, for a warm place to stay. Sehun thinks Baekhyun is weird, but strangely, he likes it.





	nothing on my mind but you

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the prompt, [“hi i’m your neighbor from down the hall and my heater is broken so may i stay with you for a few hours until my heater’s fixed?” au ](http://chibistarlyte.tumblr.com/post/105926165836)
> 
> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes !

Sehun isn’t really the type of person to get to know his neighbors. He works the night shift at the local bar, which means he spends most of the day sleeping and he doesn’t get up for work until about ten o’clock at night. He’s not even sure he’s seen any of his neighbors before, let alone speak to them. 

This being said, he’s somewhat confused and agitated when he hears knocking at his door in the afternoon, interrupting his sleep on his one day off to reveal a young man he’s never seen before in his life. 

Sehun stares down at the boy, his brows pulling together and lips pulling into a tight line as he studies his neighbor. He’s shorter than Sehun, with light fluffy brown hair. He’s wearing a grey hoodie that looks like it’s about two sizes too big for him, ending mid thigh, the sleeves hanging at his sides, hiding his hands. It makes him look a lot smaller than he actually is. 

“Hi I’m Baekhyun, your neighbor from down the hall and my heater is broken so may I stay with you for a few hours until my heater’s fixed?” the shorter says, looking up at Sehun with hopeful eyes. 

The taller is somewhat impressed at how bold and confident the other is. Half of him wants to say no, because this is his only day off the entire month and he’s planning to catch up on his sleep. And he did not want to spend it keeping an eye on a stranger to make sure he wouldn’t try to steal anything from him. 

Not that Sehun even has anything worth stealing laying around. His living room is mostly scattered with dirty clothes and empty pizza boxes. He should really clean up around here more often. 

The other half of him feels a bit sorry for sending him back to his cold apartment, especially during this weather. “Fine,” he sighs, stepping aside to let the shorter in.

“Thank you!” Baekhyun wanders in, turning his head side to side as he curiously looks around the small apartment. Sehun finds the sight similar to a puppy checking out new surroundings. 

Baekhyun eyes the multiple empty pizza boxes on the coffee table. “You sure eat a lot pizza.”

“Oh yeah, sorry. I wasn't exactly expecting company. I haven’t had time to clean up around here because of work.” 

“Right, I’ve noticed you always leave for work really late and then come back early in the morning. Are you a male prostitute or something?” the shorter asks. Sehun waits for him to laugh and say “just kidding”- he doesn’t. He wonders if Baekhyun is usually this  uninhibited , going around asking strangers odd personal questions. 

“Uh no. I’m a bartender.” 

The shorter seems a bit disappointed with his answer, as if it isn’t exciting as he expected it to be. “Oh,” Baekhyun says. “How long have you been a bartender for?”

“Ever since I turned twenty one three years ago.” 

The shorter plops down on the couch next to Sehun’s pile of coats. “I remember when I turned twenty one. My friends got me so wasted that I blacked out and when I woke up the next morning I was in some guy’s bed. But get  _ this _ , I woke up wearing a _ banana costume _ ,” Baekhyun stresses. 

Sehun’s speechless as he listens to the other’s story. He feels like he’s in some kind of weird dream. Maybe he’s still half asleep. Baekhyun is like the goofy, quirky character right out of sitcom. “Wow,” is all he can say in response. He sure is an open book.

“Yeah I still remember like it was yesterday I can’t believe it was five years ago. Time sure flies by,” the shorter dramatically sighs. 

“Wait,  _ five  _ years ago? You’re twenty six?” Sehun’s eyes widen as an incredulous gasp slips through his lips. 

Baekhyun nods, “Why do you look so surprised?”

“Because that means you’re older than me and you look like nineteen,” the taller scoffs. 

Baekhyun frowns, crosses his arms defensively. “I do not!” Sehun knows the other is trying to look tough, but he can’t take him seriously when he’s practically drowning in that hoodie. He looks like he can be scooped up in one arm, Sehun thinks.  _ It’s kind of cute.  _

 

❄❄❄

 

Baekhyun likes to talk, Sehun finds out after three hours with him. He talks  _ a lot _ , which is quite exhausting for Sehun who is rather quiet.  He knows he should be used to it by now, being bestfriends with someone like Chanyeol. But he thinks Baekhyun might even talk more than Chanyeol, not even to mention the fact that Baekhyun is  _ loud _ . Definitely louder than Chanyeol. 

Sehun feels drained, like he’s spent the day playing with a hyperactive puppy. He should probably feel irritated, he usually would be, but the strange thing is that he doesn’t. The strange thing that even confuses himself is that Baekhyun’s loud voice and endless talking doesn’t bother him all that much. 

Sure, it’s tiring and difficult to keep up with, but Sehun rather enjoy’s the shorter’s company. Maybe even a little  _ too  _ much. He’ll catch himself smiling subconsciously as he listens to Baekhyun tell another outlandish story from his college years. His eyes fixate on Baekhyun’s pink lips for a little too long when the other darts his tongue out to wet his lips in between sentences. 

Baekhyun is really pretty, the taller finally admits to himself. It’s a shame he’s never noticed him around the building before. 

It’s almost eight at night when they check the time. They both discover they’re horrible at cooking so they decide to order Chinese food instead. Sehun finally allows Baekhyun to pick a movie they can watch as they eat after argued about who gets to pick for five minutes. The shorter chooses Elf, even though he claims to have seen it about fifty times already, says something about how Sehun needs to get into the Christmas spirit. 

They’re about halfway through the movie when Sehun feels a head fall onto his shoulder. He looks down to see Baekhyun fast asleep, quiet little whines escaping his parted lips. The taller frowns in confusion. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone do that in their sleep before. It’s quite an endearing sight. He slowly rests his head on the shorter’s head, trying not to wake him up and closes his eyes. 

It’s morning when he opens his eyes again, the sunlight streaming in through the open windows making him squint as he groans. He figures he must’ve fallen asleep last night during the movie. His back is aching, probably from sleeping on his couch. He shifts a bit, trying to stretch when he realizes he can’t move. He also realizes that Baekhyun is lying on top of him, head resting on Sehun’s chest and his arms are wrapped around the taller’s torso. 

Sehun feels his cheeks redden and he cautiously tries to peel the shorter’s arms off him. His attempt is unsuccessful for Baekhyun only tightens his hold. He sighs and lies back down. Oh well, he thinks, this isn’t the worst way to wake up. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it! i wanted to do another collection like i did for valentine's day with my fav ships so yeah. i wanted to write krisho and xiubaek but i'm so burnt out on writing fluff from writing all these lmfao. the ending is not the best, but what's new lmao. anyways HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HOPE FINALS WENT WELL FOR EVERYONE STILL IN SCHOOL <3333 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


End file.
